


Promesse (par Haru Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Après une absence, Djidane retrouve Grena et espère qu'elle lui pardonnera son absence.
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Series: Mille petites déclarations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Promesse (par Haru Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Pour ce cinquième texte, nous retrouvons Haru-Carnage, sur le fandom Final Fantasy IX !

Djidane passa sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns de son aimée, il lui sourit tendrement avant de poser avec douceur un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sait à quel point cette femme est forte. Combien d'épreuves elle a traversé pour devenir reine. Reine de son peuple, Alexandrie. Il s'éloigna du visage de la demoiselle qui avait volé son cœur. Assez paradoxal quand on savait que c'était ce qu'était le jeune homme à l'origine. Un pillard tout juste bon à prendre ce que les autres possédait.

« Dagga… Je devrai dire Grena, désolé de t'avoir laissé. J'avais besoin de ça. Pour Bibi, pour mes frères et sœurs génomes… Désolé, ce temps loin de temps a été si dur, mais pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais j'étais trop fier pour te le dire.  
\- Tu es un sacré idiot, Djidane Tribal. Mais je t'aime aussi. Sache que j'ai attendu que tu reviennes. Je te ferai payer mon attente, je te le jure.  
\- Je suis votre obligé, votre majesté. »

Il fit une révérence à la reine qui était son amie et amoureuse. Cette dernière rit face à ses gestes. Djidane était heureux que son absence fût pardonnée. Il savait que la punition de sa belle ne serait pas aussi contraignante que son absence. Il était même paré pour porter une robe si elle le voulait. Ou être à son service pendant une journée entière. Qu'importe son choix, il s'y plierait.

« Franchement, parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Un pervers, dragueur et voleur.  
\- Je ne drague plus, tu le sais bien.  
\- Heureusement, déjà que j'ai dû consoler Eiko par ta faute. Elle t'aimait, l'idiote.  
\- Maintenant, elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.  
\- Pour moi aussi, elle prouvera un bon parti. Elle est forte.  
\- Je lui fais confiance, elle sait gérer Kweena et sa gourmandise, alors se trouver un chéri, c'est presque facile. »

Le couple se mit à rire face au souvenir qu'évoquaient les mots du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Eiko, une petit invokatrice retenant Kweena, une Kwee dans la force de l'âge affamée. Malgré l'entêtement de la gourmande, la jeune femme dotée d'une corne avait tenu bon et fini par obtenir la calme de la part de leur amie dont l'estomac criait famine régulièrement.

« J'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble, le plus souvent possible. Qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on se câline. Et pour la suite, tu devras attendre. C'est non négociable. Je ne serai jamais une de ces filles d'un soir.  
\- Tu seras la femme de ma vie, ça me suffit. Les autres ne comptent plus. »

Il serra contre lui Grena. Djidane l'embrassa doucement. Si ce qu'elle voulait, il le faisait avec grand plaisir. Sachant que ses mains devront encore rester quelque temps sur les hanches et ne pas glisser sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Même si le voleur en avait envie.

« Et pas de mains sur les fesses !  
\- Zut, je suis grillé. »


End file.
